The Supercell
by BornWithTheSupercell
Summary: Supercell is a young Decepticon medic/warrior. From one normal day in her life, when she thought she was joining the same forces with her twin, wrecks havoc on her and is hunted by Autobots. Has her brother caused this? Will she love an enemy?  Few OC's.
1. The Form

**Thank you very much for taking your time to read this, and please, please, PLEASE leave with a review! And also:**

**If you think you are able to draw or make a picture of Supercell, please do and PM me a link! Preferably on DeviantArt if you can.**

**DO NOT STEAL ANOTHER AUTHOR'S WORK OR IDEAS. I AM NOT HAPPY TO SEE THAT MY OWN WORK IS BEING POSTED BY OTHER PEOPLE AS THEIR OWN. THANK YOU!**

**I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and any other people who made it. I only own Supercell, her sister and her brother Asus. Not telling yet who her sister is :D**

* * *

><p>Rated T for slight swearing and maybe a few kisses :D<p>

Roughly 3 OC's.

Dino and Sideswipe featured mainly.

Other Autobots that were not featured in the movies back, Jazz, Ironhide and Q are still with us :D

* * *

><p>I looked down at the datapad form in my servos. Then I looked at myself in the mirror.<p>

Was this a good choice? Or was it one that would end my life?

Venting a sigh, I walked over to my desk in my quarters, and gingerly put down the form on the datapad. Venting again, I sat down on my chair.

Looking over my shoulder to my mirror, I looked at myself.

Unhappy, worried, and frightened.

I knew I wasn't a poor bot living in the slums, I still had my creators with me and two siblings, one being a twin.

But war done things to our family, tore us apart, and made us feel down. Like there was nothing else to ever look forward to. Not even the new vorn.

Once more I turned round to the datapad, looked up and down at the headings, and started filling it in.

**_Decepticon Forces Entry Form_**

**_Name:_**

**_Supercell_**

**_Age:_**

**_13 vorns_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Femme_**

**_Home City:_**

**_Praxus_**

**_Type:_**

**_Praxian_**

**_Grounder_**

**_Definition of Self:_**

**_Around 17-19 ft._**

**_Slim, fast and agile_**

**_Weapons:_**

**_Super Sonic Megaphone_**

**_Cybertronian Arm Swords_**

**_Two hand held Scimitars_**

**_To work in catagory(ies):_**

**_Warrior_**

**_Medic_**

**_Are you willing to leave Cybertron on Missions?_**

**_Yes_**

**_Are you willing to be moved from post to post?_**

**_Yes_**

**_Are you willing to enter a different galaxy and/or be stationed on a new planet?_**

**_Yes_**

**_From completing this form, Soundwave or Shockwave will send a reply if you have gotten the place(s) you have sent for._**

**_All Hail Megatron!_**

Spark beating from what I had just gotten myself into, I lent back and let a huff of air escape my vents.

Just a few kliks from completing the form, I jumped out of my protoform from a rather harsh prod on my spark from the twin bond I share with my twin.

**'Have you finished your form yet?'**

**'Yes.' **I replied to her.

**'Good 'cuz I'm bored and I've got nothing to do now'**

**'Well you're just going to have to wait then aren't you because I want to rest. Have you sent back your form yet?' **I answered back irritably.

**'Yeah. Why?**

**'Oh dammit. You could've sent mine for me'**

**'You're just lazy. Do it yourself Miss. Panicy Poo' **she replied back over the line laughing.

**'Shut up and stop trying to imitate that stupid comedian-bot. It's annoying.'**

**'Whatever. You wanna go out with me while the suns are still up?'**

**'The suns aren't still up you idiot. It's dark'**

**'Oh yeah. Well I'm coming back into our room so WATCH OUT!' **she laughed loudly. And just that second she burst into the room and tackled me while I had tried to get away and out from my chair.

We landed on the floor in a mess of servos and pedes laughing uncontrollably.

"I've been playing with Asus for the past few cycles." she sputtered out trying not to laugh. She's always laughed for unknown reasons, even to me through our twin bond.

"Yeah that's great. I'm going to go and post my form." I replied back to her. I've never really had a thing for our brother Asus. He always get's what he wants and is, almost all the time, a right glitch.

"Alright. I'm going to go to recharge. See you later." she said as she untangled herself from me and walked over to her berth to lay down.

I got up and walked to the door of our quarters.

"See you later." I threw over my shoulder and trudged down our stairs.

Little did I know that I had just completed one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! Much appreciated.<strong>


	2. Megatron and Space

**Hello all and thank you for being so patient, I'm not a regular updater so things may take a while but we're finally getting somewhere :D**

**Supercell: Yay!**

**So anyway, enjoy and one last IMPORTANT message:**

**If anyone out there is a good BETA reader, please let me know! PM me! Currently this story and many others are un-BETAed and really do need work! Thank you :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Vorns later... <strong>_

_**Decepticon Warship, The Nemesis, stationed on Cybertron**_

A tall, black and light blue, leathe femme sat in an office chair with a datapad in hand reading it's contents. The walls of the room were pristine white and was very sterile. Berths were laid around the sides of the room and a tray of tools were laid in the corner on a trolley. One look from this room and it could be guessed as a Medical Bay.

Not many bots came in here, occasionaly Starscream whinging about some feeble scratch, but of course the femme had to repair him since he was Second in Command and she of a much lower rank.

Normally Hook would be in the bay doing something, but had been called away to some Decepticon base in Kaon.

The femme had been sat in there for a while, writing reports for Soundwave and just being plain bored.

Five vorns ago she'd signed up to the Decepticon ranks to be a medic-slash-warrior, mainly because not many of those were out there, most of the warriors on the front lines had come from the Gladitorial Stadium. But most importantly, she was a medic for her twin. They'd signed up together, but hadn't seen each other in five vorns, the fateful day they'd both gone to their designated areas.

Suddenly the door slammed open, even though it was meant to be a sliding soor.

But as she turned round, her spark stopped. For in the doorway, stood Megatron. Looking very unhappy, and very, very, very displeased.

"Femme! Where is that pit-damned glitch Hook?" he shouted.

Rushing from her chair the femme jumped to the floor and bowed deeply.

"H-he is in K-kaon, m-my lord" she stuttered. Her processor raced, she hadn't seen this mech in 4 vorns, and once only to formally meet him!

"What for? And why are you in here? You aren't a medic are you?" he questioned her with total authority, the hatred in his voice evident.

Quivering, the femme replied, "He got called there, sent by Soundwave my lord. He left just a just less than an orn ago." realizing she had just recovered her voice.

" You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" clearly getting irritated.

The femme made note of how short this mech's temper was and carried on to answer his question, "I am a medic, not quite as experienced as Hook, but good enough to be used on the battle field, that's what Hook says. I was just writing out some reports, sir."

"When were you assigned position of medic?" questioned Megatron, growing slightly less angry and more curious.

"Just about five vorns ago sir" she replied truthfully, noting know that her back was starting to hurt from bowing on the floor for quite a while.

Megatron must of noticed her discomfort and signalled for her to rise.

"Fine," he grumped, returning to his old temper," I want to see that you repair my soldiers right and well. We shall win this pit-damned war. What is your designation?"

"Supercell, my lord" she said bowing.

The Warlord 'humfed' and stalked out of the med. bay, not bothering to try and put the door back together.

Supercell sighed through her vents, "Looks like another job for the constructicons to fix." she said talking to herself.

Walking over to the door and trying but failing to set it right so it didn't become a hazard, her mind wandered over to the part of her spark that always longed for her twin.

_Oh Livetune... Where are you? Why won't you answer my calls? _Her spark always seemed to sigh.

It was fruitless to try and contact her twin, she couldn't get a hold of her and wouldn't answer back, but the bond wasn't a void hole, so she was still alive, somewhere...

_**A few days later at the Autobot Base**_

A happy, yellow and white femme pranced down the long corridors, humming a happy tune to herself.

It had been five vorns since she'd seen her sibling, her favourite and only twin Supercell. She had her younger brother Asus to play with and always had her creators to be with since they were ranking officers of Optimus Prime's army.

But never once since joining this happy and busy place, did she ever see her twin. She kept the bond closed, as she trained with the Special Ops mech Jazz, so what she heard and saw needed to be kept secret at all times.

But, her being Livetune, forgetful and playful, never came to realize that her twin might be able to find her through the bond.

Sometimes she cursed her slight stupidity, other times she worshipped it, and right now it was one of those worshipping times.

Just a few days ago Optimus launched the AllSpark into space, and instantly Megatron went after it. Right now the Autobots had launched off of Cybertron just a few hours ago, trying to track Megatron and stop him.

All things were going well, Livetune had no destination in mind and it was fairly quiet on the ship, save for two twin idiots Skids and Mudflap who had recently irritated Ironhide a little bit too much and where on the run.

A crackling sound above as the speakers started to come to life. The happy femme looked up to listen.

_**"All Autobots report to main communications room. We are about to enter an unknown solar system. No life forms are identified." **_And then the speakers went silent.

Wonder coursed through the femme, had they really travelled that fast?

Jogging to the communications room as ordered, no Autbot knew just how much things were going to get worse...


	3. Just a Thought

**Alright, so, first off, I am very, very, very sorry for not updating in since forever, but I have been doing unexpected GCSE's and had no time since to start again.**

**I would like to thank:**

**GodoftheSeas21**

**Mercy Rule**

**Noella50881**

**Deuce**

**Breadwing**

**NarikoKaori**

**Smokes91**

**sunny's sister**

**transformationsgirl**

**Brooke Witwicky- Transfan**

**Joldino-Sidestreaker**

**Tessa Honeybee**

**TrailWave**

**Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**

**For their patience in reading this really bad fic, reviewing and subscriptions.**

**Reviews do give me inspiration and motivation so please don't be afraid to throw it at me! And one last note to authors and people all over the world: please do not copy and paste or download another author's work and claim it as your own. This has happened to me several times now with some stories more than once, and it is very frustrating and horrid to do that to someone. So if you would like to use their ideas or storyline, please ask them first. This applies to anyone.**

**I am going to be using earth time units from now on because I am getting very confused with Cybertronian time, unless someone can PM me a message of time units and what they are on our own planet, please do so :D**

**Reviews are welcome**

* * *

><p>"Just 8 left..." moaned Supercell to herself in the dim lit medbay trying to fill out datapads for Soundwave with reports of soldiers that had come in and their stocks of medical equipment..<p>

The _Nemesis_ had left Cybertron just 3 days ago, and already Supercell was suffering from travel sickness. It had been decided that Hook would stay on Cybertron to take care of casulties and she would take his place as medic on the ship. Not very many mechs had come through the med bay doors yet, Starscream mostly with complaints about scratches and his neck where Megatron had taken his frustration out on him.

Throwing her head against the back of the chair in frustration and exhaling forcefully through her vents, Supercell got up from her chair in the office at the back of the medbay and stalked over to the window to look out.

Deep in her spark she knew her twin was somewhere close by, but the link was always fuzzy and unclear, she was unable to put messages through it and convey her twins feeling and emotions. A clear sign that the bond was blocked on Livetune's end.

"I wish she would let me in and find where she is on this pit-spawned ship. I'm bored of this hiding game now."

A few minutes past, but then it suddenly struck Supercell like a Constructicon drunk on high grade and falling over.

She had been through every single mech's and a few femme's medical records on this ship to get to now what kind of equipment and medicine she would need to have on stock, and she had never once come across Livetune's or Asus'. Neither of her creators' for that matter.

Rushing back over to her chair and kicking the console to get it to boot up, anxiously waiting for the records to come up.

Logging in as fast as she could she quickly brought up the datasystem and went through every record. And as she thought, none of her family were there.

_I swear Livetune and Asus were with me when we all signed up..._

And again, a thought struck her - she also being on a bit of a slow that certain day-, her brother had always had a thing about her when he would lie to get her into trouble and whatnot. Had Asus, her little brother whom she was meant to help protect with her sister, told her a lie and gotten her to join up to the Decepticons? Would someone as young as he is really do something like that?

_I sincerely hope not, _thought Supercell to herself, _if he has I swear I'm gonna kill him at the next battle_.

The _Nemesis_ cruised towards an unknown planet to get resources and energon, unknowing to all onboard that the Autobots where not too far behind and ready to start a fight.


	4. Blushing, flirting and revealing

**Thank you for the review, favourites and alerts everyone!**

**Thanks to:**

**Tessa Honeybee**

**ObsessiveDreamer**

**Mikaela the Cat**

**for a review, alerts and favourites to the last chapter.**

**Tessa Honeybee - I know I said I was going to update 2 days or so ago, but I'm actually on holiday now and I'm doing chapters in between going out and sleeping, sorry :D**

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to kick some Decepticreep aft!"<p>

"Asus! Don't use such languaguage! What would our creators say if they were here? I'm pretty sure Sire would 'kick your aft' if you said that." Livetune scolded a young dark and cherry red, roughly 9-10 vorn old youngling. Also known as Asus and a 5 vorn younger sibling to the split-spark twins Livetune and Supercell.

Normally most would recognise the past tense used in the language Livetune used, which was because their creators had been sent away on a mission 2 days ago to a moon base near Cybertron, but devastatingly their vessal had been destroyed and all onboard killed before they reached their destination. It was a devastating blow to the two younglings on the _Ark_, and as a consequence were forced by the greatest medic on Cybertron, Ratchet, to stay in his medbay for a day and a half to observe them and make sure that their sparks were in no danger.

Currently Livetune was taking her brother around the well-lit halls of the _Ark_ to find something to do. Boredom was one of the worst things to experience when you were young and more so to the younger ones who would usually pester their elders to get them something to do.

Livetune had in mind to take Asus to the rec-room to get him to play with Bumblebee and be watched by a few other mechs, as she desperately needed to fill in some data pads for Jazz and Prowl about her Spec-Ops training, and she was pretty sure that the mechs in the rec-room wouldn't mind sparkling-watching her sibling.

But most of all, it would not usually take long to get there, but today the oldest twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were on what she called 'prank patrol', where they would monitor everyone on base and prank anyone they could find. The white and yellow femme didn't usually mind the twins, sure they were arrogant, cocky, frighting, tall, handsome, sexy...

_Erm... Where on Cybertron ARE my thoughts going today?_ Livetune thought to herself blushing, but really, it was only taking this long because she was trying to avoid them, whenever she encountered the handsome and beautiful twins, she would start blushing and stammering, making a total fool of herself, much to the amusment of them who secretly thought it was cute and made them fancy her all the more.

_If only Supercell could see them... She would love them... I've really got to stop thinking of her, she could be dead for all I know, but then again, if she really was offline I'm sure I would know all about-_

"Ack!" yelled the femme falling backwards onto her aft, realising she had been staring at the floor the whole way and not looking where she was going.

Three voices seemed to chuckle. One of them belonging to Asus and the two others to...

"Babe, you really should watch where you're going, you might've ended up falling into Sunny and my arms." a familiar red mech smiled down at her with his famous lop-sided grin plastered to his faceplates.

"Don't call me Sunny!" turning to look at the other mech, brilliant, and bright yellow armoured, perfect in everyway, said scowling at his twin. He turned round from Sides and gave her a sexy smirk, one known to make all femmes swoon, had they not known of his temper and attitude to most things. "How would you like to come get an energon with us in the rec-room? We can get 'Bee to look after the little brat for you." smirking at Asus, who scowled but then got the joke and hint, and waved goodbye to his sibling as he headed to the rec-room to hang out with sweet Bumblebee.

_Honestly that mech is just too good for himself_ Livetune thought thinking about just how honest and lovely natured Bumblebee was.

Sideswipe stretched out a hand for Livetune to take, gently pulling her her feet and pulling her flush against him. The lithe femme blushing madly and internal heat tempuratures going up several degrees.

"So, how about you in our berth?"

_**Clang!**_

"Owwww!"

"Don't say that or she'll run away from us!" scowled Sunstreaker, pulling Livetune away from Sideswipe and leading her away to the rec-room. Quite upset about the little mouth-mishap his stupid twin made.

Running to catch up to his twin and the pretty femme, he looped an arm around her shoulders, and spent the rest of the evening in the rec-room, talking and chattering, ending up playing a few games with the other bots.

But in the end, Livetune had made the twins' day, mentioning that she had a twin, who was just as beautiful, if not more so that she was-completely complimenting her twin, much to the amusement of everybot, glad to see that the happy yellow femme was not vain and arrogant, and they may one day see, much to the interest of the Towers Noble Dino...


	5. Discovery and Battle!

**Huh?! What's this? Three updates in less than a year? In less than a whole month? Wow! This can only mean one thing, my faithful reviewers and readers have returned to me! And my inspiration haha. And also because it's the summer holidays.**

**I would've updated more this week but I was on holiday in St Ives. Seriously people, a 4-6 hour drive through windy roads is not good for you, especially if you suffer seriously from travel sickness.**

**I have noticed that most of my readers are from the US, and I will say to you people, don't listen to people who say the UK is terrible, really it's not. We've got weather so hot now I've tanned, and I DON'T tan. If any of you go to Cornwall, I really do recommend: Bude, St Ives, Land's End (Sennen Cove), Boscastle and some other place that begins with a 'C'. When I remember the name I'll tell you.**

**Thanks to:**

**Devil-O-Angel**

**Flashfox Tyrell05**

**Clarissalightwood5679**

**for favourites and subscriptions.**

**Transformers does not belong to me, only Supercell, Livetune and Asus.**

**Please don't copy another authors work! Ask first!**

**And finally please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>"Can't you fix me any faster?" whined Rumble, sitting on a berth having his leg repaired by Supercell because he had gotten into a scrap with Frenzy, Frenzy obviously coming out to be the winner.<p>

"I would if you would stop swinging it and whinging." grumbled Supercell, her attitude only slightly turning into that of Ratchet's, whom she didn't know personally, but tried to follow in his footsteps secretly to become a better medic.

"Request: maintenance on systems."

"Ack!" Supercell yelled, almost dropping Rumble's injured leg and she spun round as far as she could and looked at Soundwave, who had silently snuck up to her, the result having been almost making her actually jump out of her armor.

Rumble sniggered, Supercell glared, Soundwave stared silently.

Harrumphing, she pointed to an empty berth on the other side of the room where it was surrounded by a few moniters and a scanner.

Silently obeying, Soundwave took long stride lengths to the berth and sat down, watching with just slight interest Supercell fixing Rumble's leg.

After she had finished, she pushed him off the berth satisfied her work was done and shooed him out, after telling him to to try to take on Frenzy again.

Feeling slightly nervous she made careful steps back over the clean and shiny floor to where Soundwave sat, silently watching her, and analyzing her thoughts unbeknownst to Supercell.

"Query: Why nervous?"

The tall, black and light blue femme gulped slightly as she realised he had indeed been reading her thoughts and emotions. Deciding to come out truthful about it, she answered politely to her superior.

"It is because you have a higher ranking than I, sir, and I worry what you may do to me or what Lord Megatron may do." successfully getting the sentence out without stuttering.

"Reply: You have no fear of what he may do. Lord Megatron favors you."

_He what?_

"H-he, he favors me? Why?"

Piecing together now why she seemed to get slightly more rations that the rest of the mechs, and he never took his fury out on her.

"Answer: Do not know. Will not probe Lord Megatron's consience without permission. All know, you are one of few favourites." Soundwave sliently answered back, his gaze unwavering and putting her slightly off.

How could she not of known this? Was she being that dumb now?

"Well then, that's nice to know and all, but I want to get this maintenance over. Knockout still has to come over for his appointment and so does Starscream. I am starting to tire and want to get this over with."

And it was true, well for the first part.

2 days ago, during an exam on Megatron, she had passed out and collapsed to her severe pain her her spark that had put her out cold for the rest of the day and the day after.

Very early that morning she had discovered how long she was out for, and where she was. Finding out just half an hour later to go refuel in the rec-room. She found out from Rumble and Frenzy who excitedly told her that Megatron had carried her back to her quarters and took her off shift so she could rest.

Just hours before Rumble came past with his broken leg strut, she had examined herself, which she was not meant to do, but no one else onboard had medical knowledge, and could not find anything wrong with her. The pain had been spark-wrenching, and then cried for a whole hour to herself because of her creators deactivation. There was no one else to comfort her and tell her it was okay. She had no real friends on the _Nemesis_, the closest you could get to a friend was an allie, someone else who protected you from mechs who wanted something that only you could give them, and in return she gave them her best medical care and looked out for them on the field.

Wrenching herself from her negative thoughts, she looked back to Soundwave, who still silently stared at her.

Sighing gently through her vents, she carried out his maintenance to tell him that there was nothing wrong with him and he was in perfect shape.

Gently breezing through the rest of the afternoon with Knockout coming by and Starscream for a broken wing when he had pushed Megatron just slightly too far, she thought about how, and why she would be one of her Lord's favourites.

Shaking her helm and putting thoughts aside, she trudged back to her quarters. Recharging until an almighty shaking caused the ship to rock haphazardly from side to side, and the alarms screaming, recieving almost close to two hundred comms in 10 minutes from injured mechs on the planets surface. Having forgotten that they had landed earlier yesterday, which was when she was out cold.

Getting a move on she scrambled to the med bay, put out the things she would need when she got back, grabbing the first aid kit and loading herself with medical supplies, she ran out to the battle field as fast as she could possible go, until she got knocked down by a yellow and red blur...


	6. Goodness! Red, Yellow and Medic!

**Thanks to:**

**Foresthunter**

**Shades-Soul**

** .5**

**ThisLittleFlowerOfMine17**

**I'm sorry it's taken so long! I thought I would be able to update when I got back to school on weekends but I didn't expect to be receiving 3 stupidly long pieces of homework a day! 3 might not seem much, but they take about 2 hours to complete, and I've still got to get other pieces done and do my own sports. Sorry!**

Sitting up and groaning, holding her aching helm in her left servo, quickly piecing together what had just happened.

"Well, well, looks like we got into a little trouble!" a mech's voice almost seemed to cackle with glee.

Looking up and gasping silently to herself, she looked in a daze at her assailants.

Standing before her, seemed to be two of the most gorgeous, hottest, and sexiest mech's she had ever seen in her life-stream.

One cherry red mech, sleek, with some black and white parts of armor looked down at her with one of the most striking grin's she had ever seen, and the yellow mech with the finials on each side of his helm was just as stunning, but with only a smirk.

She was completely lost in their blue optic-d stare.

Finally realising that she needed to be out on the battle field tending to her patients, she tried to make a mad dash past them, vainly hoping that she would be faster than them. But it was a futile thought, she had always been a slow runner, and had to rely on the alt-modes she chose to try and help her make a speedy escape when need be.

Jumping up onto her long legs, disappointed that she wasn't as fast as she would of like to have been, she made long strides to shove her way past them.

Only it didn't happen.

It was almost effortless, he barely even had to reach a finger to grab her upper arm and pull her to himself.

"Mm, look at this, a femme that almost seems to be as sexy as I."

You could almost hear the grin in his statement.

She turned her helm to the side and only needed to catch a glimpse of the bright golden/yellow plating to know that she had been pulled against the more volatile of the two Twin Terrors.

She whimpered, hoping they would take pity on her and let her go, so she could rush to the mech's aid who needed her help to stay alive.

"P-please let me, g-go." She whimpered pitifully, hoping it had the right effect.

"Oh, but we can't, you see. You are now a prisoner." The golden one, Sunstreaker, she reminded herslef growled, with what seemed to be lust in his voice.

"Of our love!" the red one, Sideswipe, cackled happily.

"Stop fooling about you two, or we'll never be able to extract information we want from her." A red and white mech came up behind them.

She whipped her helm around.

Was that…

No, it couldn't be…

But it was! Her idol!

Ratchet!

She was amazed, the feeling of joy, awe and amazement flowing through her, he spark beating at a million miles an hour.

Catching a glimpse of a yellow and white blur, she turned her helm to investigate it.

That blur looked so familiar…

However, this was a mistake, she felt a sharp prick at the back of the neck, and quickly fell into a deep stasis, unknowing to what they were going to do with her.

**I'm sorry this is so short, but this is all I've got time for! Please review! I eat them for motivation!**


	7. Thinking Part 1

**OMG! Look at all of these reviews! Goodness!**

**Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I was up to my hairline in homework, but now I'm on holidays for 2 weeks so it may be more frequent.**

**Thanks to:**

**SBPride :Don't worry, it's here, thank you for your enthusiasm!**

**RandomPerson (Guest) : Thank you! I'm glad people like this fic!**

**ninja-of-twilight : Thank you!**

**jewelofthedawn**

**Jimmy10.0**

**McCrane55**

**WingBladeWeaver1357 : Haha, I don't believe they're forcing into anything, well, just yet XD Thank you, I don't believe anyone has said they love it that much, thank you so much! *hugs***

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR WHAT PAIRINGS YOU WANT LATER ON! TWO VOTES! ONE FOR SUPERCELL AND ONE FOR LIVETUNE! Don't forget my poll!**

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hey.

"Livetune!"

Jumping out of her seat on the couch, the yellow and white femme whipped round to face Jazz.

"Hey, uh... What's up?" she asked with a nervous edge to her voice.

"You seem nervous. There's nothing 'up' with me, I think that's what I need to ask you." Jazz replied with a serious face, a voice to go with it too.

But to be honest, she had no idea.

Ever since they came back from the battle, she had a very wierd feeling in her spark. It felt so familiar, yet it felt almost alien.

It was like a bond in her spark was trying to reawaken itself.

Make itself...

Known.

And it sure was.

It felt so alive, and sometimes, when she went to certain parts of the base, it got almost painful.

Especially when she went anywhere near the med-bay. So she kept far away from it.

But funnily enough, she'd had this same feeling on the battlefield, about half and hour after Hatchet had disappeared back into the ark, carrying some sort of blach form, but from where she was stood, she assumed it was Ironhide, but then again, if it was him he would need to have at least two other bots to drag him back, but Ratchet had had this person on their shoulder, 'Sides and Sunny not too far behind.

"Hey, 'lil femme. Don't wander too far off in 'yer processor or you'll get lost." Jazz said shaking her out of her thoughts, with a small smirk on his mouth-plates.

Sharking her helm with a small, almost unnoticeable smile, she chased him out of the rec-room where she'd fallen into her thoughts, and rearranged herself on the couch to resume her thinking.

Who was that 'bot?


	8. Thinking Part 2

**Please read!**

**I don't think I was very clear in the last chapter involving pairings, so I think I may do it again. GO TO MY BIO PAGE AND TAKE PART IN THE POLL!**

**SS&SS (Sideswipe and Sunstreaker (I can't remember **_**where **_**I read it from, but there was a fic that suggested if you have one twin, you've got to have both of them, and I think it goes for those two to one femme or something… Anyway, if you're that author, please let me know so I can give credits ))**

**Soundwave**

**Dino/Mirage**

**If you have any others please comment!**

**Thanks to:**

**AndromedaAI : Shh! Shh! Don't tell! **

**BeatifulNightMare95 : Thank you!**

**SBPride : I know! I'm not even sure if it's actually me that's writing this… I can't even write a good fic t all! By the way, sorry but I was hoping that Jazz would appear more of a brotherly figure, ah well, we'll see what comes into play :D**

**Ninja-of-twilight : Sorry, but I only tend to think of what I've done **_**later**_**, hehe, I'm so stupid… But thank you for your comments! Sorry for it being short, but if I make them too long in one go, then I lose the plot, and then I end up losing my plot bunnies, like what I done last year, hehe.**

**Arianna Analise Atena**

Supercell POV

I've been stuck in this room for...

I don't know.

I've lost count of time, that medic! Well, I used to like him, but now, uh, not so much. He's taken down most of my time count systems!

And as for this room, it's been locked the entire time, and there are about 4 cameras in here! It's scary, those red, beady eyes, watching me all the time... I can't help but shudder.

For the first few hours, or day, or whatever, I couldn't get up from my berth, well, THEIR berth, but whatever, it's mine for now, because something in me was in lockdown, to be honest, I reckon while I'm recharging they, or he, or whoever comes in here, does something to me, but I never notice it or wake up because I'm such a Primus-damn heavy recharger.

I try to laugh out loud, but I've lost almost all hope.

Yeah yeah, it seems pathetic but that's how I feel.

I ventilate heavily.

Now I'm having an internal argument. I'm such a wierdo…

However, I've been having these strange feelings in my spark, since they brought me back from the battle field-

'_Speaking of which, Megatron's gonna have my helm when I get out of here'_

-it almost feels like there's something, or maybe better yet, some_bot_ that it trying to reignite a bond with me, or something.

Maybe they have a telepath in this base like Soundwave and they're trying to deceive me…

Whatever.

It's hopless.

Useless.

'_You're useless.'_

'_Oi! I never asked for your opinion you stupid sub-concious!'_

Oh.

My.

Primus.

Damnit, there goes my anxiety again. I really need to calm down soon again…

But I also need to find out _who_ that 'bot or 'con at the other end of the bond is…

I've won myself all out, I need to recharge and get back into my normal character…


	9. The Nemesis

**Thanks to:**

**Chippr : Thank you~~~**

**SBPride : Thank you! Neither can I, funnily enough sometimes I forget it's me writing this fic and I sit there at my email waiting for the author to update! Pahahahaha~**

**Xxlbiralianxx**

**Ninja-of-twilight : Mm you're right. I'm thinking now maybe if I change my plot and have something else happen… I don't know, guess I was kinda stupid for asking this poll so early on in the fic haha**

**WingBladeWeaver1357 : I feel kinda sorry what I do to her too *evil laughs*. Sorry for the late update, but I was too busy sleeping XD**

**Kae88 : Awww~~~~~ Thank you!**

**LunarShadowAngel**

**MusicalPrime : Thanks!**

**Lunatarimoon**

* * *

><p>All was dark upon the Nemesis, save for the occasional flickering, broken light.<p>

Dents the size of mechs were imprinted along most walls, and energon coated the floor of one part of what used to be a corridor.

Shouts, yelling and banging could be heard far off on the other side of the ship which had docked on an unknown planet, the same one as the Autobots were currently stationed on aswell.

Upon closer inspection, the voices could faintly be recognised as Megatron's and Starscream's.

"How can we lose her on the battlefield so soon! She wasn't even 300 metres from the ship!" yelled Megatron to his back-stabbing SIC.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen! I was on the other side with the rest of my trine!" wheezed Starscream through a crushed vocalizer, received mere moments ago from a rather harsh suffocation act by Megatron.

"You are my SIC! You are supposed to look after the troops!"

"I am not the only bot part of the Command Group! What about Soundwave and Shockwave!"

Megatron seemed to consider this, before slowly turning to Soundwave who was trying to make himself hidden among the shadows of the control centre.

"Why did she get captured, Soundwave?" Megatron said in a strangely calm voice.

Starscream looked just about ready to jump through a vent save for the fact that he wouldn't fit due to the size of his wings, while others, such as Shockwave, Soundwave's cassettes, and Mixmaster (who was only here because Supercell was meant to fill the position of Hook, who was still stationed on Cybertron, so he had to keep watch over her) were looking quite worried, but only slightly relaxed because they knew that they weren't going to get the slag beaten out of them, because Megatron's 'tantrum toy' –as most mechs referred to Starscream as- was here.

"Reply: Autobots had disabled Soundwave's tracker and communications. Scanners jammed and cassettes unavailable to help."

"There we have it Starscream, Soundwave was unable to help, you still could've done it, you were in the air and had a perfectly good view of the battlefield and easily see where she was." Megatron's voice growing slightly angier with each word passing through his lip components.

"But those Autobots Sideswipe and Sun-"

"THEY WEREN'T EVEN AT YOUR POSITION STARSCREAM! THEY WERE THE ONES WHO CAPTURED HER!" Megatron all but yelled in what could possibly be the loudest voice the Decepticons had heard yet.

Starscream's little excuse had failed. Epically.

"Fail." Rumble whispered to Frenzy, who sniggered quietly.

Starscream glared at them through the corner of his optics.

"And Mixmaster," Megatron turned to him, who visibly froze up with his feared leader's attention now on him.

"Y-yes, m-my lord?"

"Wasn't the femme under your supervision?"

"Y-yes she was, my l-lord." Mixmaster stuttered, feeling quite faint, like he was going to shut down.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Megatron was unusually calm.

Frenzy and Rumble turned to look at their other symbiote partners, but they had already disappeared, leaving them alone in the control centre. Quickly checking the room to see if anyone was watching them, the two 'cons quickly made their escape through a vent close to the floor. They went unnoticed, save for Soundwave who knew they were leaving due to the bond, but didn't do anything to stop them.

"I cou-couldn't stop her, my lord! When I went to the m-med-bay to see if sh-she was ready to take i-in the casualti-ties, she was already gone!"

"You are dismissed Mixmaster. As punishment for not checking on her earlier, you shall be doing monitor duty for 4 weeks. Consider yourself lucky. _Very_ lucky." Megatron rumbled with a deep growl and a glint in his eye which could almost be identified as bloodlust.


	10. Survival Programming

**Thanks to:**

**BeautifulNightMare95: ;)**

**SBPride: haha, a while to go yet!**

**ninja-of-twilight: you are quick, really quick lol**

**Pharuhi13**

** .Singer: I'm glad someone agrees with me lol**

**Namehere V2**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I've been drowning in homework. Literally.**

* * *

><p>The rec. room on the Ark was buzzing. Everybot was in here, although not everyone was refueling. The noise was indescribable. If one was to stay long enough in that room they would go deaf.<p>

"Did you see that-"

"Yeah yeah! It was all like-"

"But most importantly we won that-"

"_**QUIET**_**!"**

The room became deadly silent. So silent in fact that you could hear the electricity generations quietly humming away on the other side of the ship.

A small circle formed around Prowl. His door-wings were held impossibly high in a sharp 'V' and his glare at everybot was enough to match Ratchet on a bad day.

"I know that this is all very exciting for you! But please be quiet! We are trying to sort out all the malfunctions."

"But sir, wasn't there a-"

"Not now Bluestreak, please. Later."

Bluestreak's face fell in disappointment and embarrassment, while Bumblebee gave him a reassuring pat to the back.

"S'alright Blue, he's stressed."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>"Quick catch her!"<p>

"Here-"

"No-"

_Clang!_

_CRASH!_

"My wrenchies!"

Running round the med. bay, walls and ceiling was a highly stressed, agitated and frightened Supercell.

Earlier on she'd managed to take down the cameras in the creepy little room, and pick the lock on the hidden door. It had taken a few hours to say the least, but her plan had failed, she'd mistaken the time, Ratchet was still in the med. bay and was able to quickly call for back-up.

A deafening shot and a turboeagle-like screech, with a horrific bang and a cry from First Aid's vocaliser.

Supercell fell, although not seeming to feel any pain. Energon pouring from her shoulder.

"Why did you shoot her!" Ratchet practically screamed at Ironhide while rushing at the downed Supercell, concious, her spark racing like a racing cyberequine and a pool of energon quickly forming around her.

Her spark beat faster if it were possible without giving out, and her scared optics stared at Ratchet coming towards her.

She wasn't her real self, her survival programming had kicked into action, and the rush of what could be described as adrenaline didn't help it.

There was no Alpha 'Bot in the room to calm her down and bring her down from what could possibly be her all-time high, out-matching even the time when she pulled a prank on a very upset Shockwave.

"I didn't have any other choice! You choose Ratchet! A small wound that can be easily fixed, or the entire Ark being blown up and we lose all our troops!" yelled Ironhide, First Aid quivering behind him.

Ratchet 'hmph'ed, and turned to the frightened femme, trying to be as non-threatening as he could.

But it didn't help, her programming was still running at full force, and any attempt Ratchet made was dealt with a swift kick from long, strong legs aiming at his face.

"We'll have to get someone in." Ratchet groaned, knowing that they'd have to find someone with Alpha programming.

"The Twins?"

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

"Don't be so stupid!" Ratchet turned to roar at Ironhide, his optics almost turning red.

"Who else?! They are the only ones that have it srong enough to control somebot this scared!" Ironhide yelled at him.

Ratchet contemplated it.

He huffed and gave his approval. Backing up enough to give the run-away femme enough space, but not enough to make a quick dash out of the corner she'd crawled into.

"And seriously 'Ratch. _Wrenchies?" _Ironhide sniggered.

"Shut up."


	11. Alpha Programming

**Sorry no see, no update! School is a faff and I don't have time any more, but I'm not abandoning you!**

**Thanks to **

**Chippr: haha lol I will don't worry :D**

**Brooke Witwicky-TransformerFan: Thank you~~~ Btw, I have to say your username is the longest I have EVER seen. At least we know no one will be hacking your account rofl ;)**

**Freezing Time92**

**animecrazygirl1**

**Jazz is My Lil Ninja: Thank you~**

* * *

><p>Two mechs stalked the long, quiet halls of the Ark. Two long (not-so-bad-looking) legs, one pair consisting of crimson red, the other sunshine yellow.<p>

Their destination was the med. bay. They had been summoned by the Hatchet for unexplained reasons, other than they had to hurry and be there ASAP.

Approaching the doors, squeaking could be heard and what sounded like Ratchet's angry voice and the unmistakable noise of a wrench sailing through the air.

Upon arrival, the doors automatically opened, revealing Ratchet and Ironhide, who didn't bother turning round, and...

A femme curled up in the corner of the room, a trail of energon leading to a pool which showed where she had previously been.

Shuffling to the side, Ironhide and Ratchet looked down and didn't talk to the twins, nor look at them, knowing what was to come next.

The twins however, from the instant that their optics had met the frightened femme's, their own optics turned an icy blue, their frames tensed simultaneously and a deep growling/rumbling came from their chassis. They begun to walk towards the femme with purpose in their stride and...

* * *

><p><em>Before the twins' had arrived...<em>

* * *

><p>"So 'Ratch. If ya need the Terrors for their Alpha programming, how would they affect 'er?" Ironhide gruffly said, nodding in the femme's direction.<p>

"Because all unbonded gladiator mechs have it. The twins were once gladiators in the Pits of Kaon, it is also part of survival programming, which is affecting this femme now. Before then it was used to protect the weak and innocent, although it can be used for other purposes too, like what we need now, to calm her down. When their programming turns on, the intended one to react will have a counterpart programming to the Alpha, the submissive programming. When the Alpha programming turns on the Submissive programming will turn on too, making the recipient submissive to the Alpha. Got it?" Ratchet rehearsed, seemingly having to have said this countless times.

"Yeah... But how come we're not Alpha's?" Ironhide responded turning his attention to Ratchet with curiosity in his voice.

"As I mentioned, we have not come from the Pits, where your survival programming was on almost all the time. Also, sometimes... While in the ring, if your opponent was not to die, then they would need to be made submissive, that's where the Alpha programs come in. We never fought in the Pits, and the programming has faded away while not in use, although it may still be active in the twins."

"'kay then. Anything else you need to add on?" Ironhide added, a dry look in his optics.

"Yes. When the twins do come in, _do not look at them nor speak to them_. "Ratchet said, all humor gone and a deadly seriousness in his voice. "If you do and they've seen her, they _will_ kill you. They will not of known that they've done it, but they won't be themselves once the programming has started."

"Why?" a small voice filled with curiosity piqued, obvious that First Aid had been listening to the conversation.

Seeing the moment as a lesson for the young apprentice, Ratchet continued.

"Because if you do look at them, they will think that you have been the one to hurt her, in Ironhide's case which he _has_, which we don't want them to know. We need to give off body language that we are being submissive to them, which will take us out of the firing line." Ratchet finished off.

A ping from his comm. informed him that the twins were quickly approaching. Not wanting 'Aid to get hurt if something happened, he sent him out of the med. bay to take a break for the rest of the day, leaving Ratchet and Ironhide in their alone with the scared femme, the programming not having even been turned down a notch, but appeared to have moved from the side of the wall to a corner, a thin trail of energon being the only evidence that she had moved.

The doors suddenly opened, and as instructed, Ironhide quickly looked away, looking down towards his pedes, what he assumed was a submissive posture, Ratchet quickly followed suit.

Sideswipe had a look on his face like he was about to ask a question, when his attention was diverted to the femme in the corner, and old, dusty programming in both twins suddenly came to life.


	12. Approaching, Feelings and Evil Planning!

**Hey people! Sorry that it's taken me such a long time to update, I had so many exams going on that I couldn't get back to you! The school was just like, "Oh hey, we see that your life is starting to get a bit easier, so we've decided to stuff in a whole loads of exams for you in one week and give you barely any notice time!".**

**Thanks to:**

**freedom rings in a howl**

**TheGhost129**

**Skyress98**

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**

**Maiden of the Earth**

**Au2bot Starlight : thank you :) I wanna write more for you lot but I don't have time :(**

**Hitsugaya Aiko**

**Aeternial**

**Soundwave (Guest): Here it is then :)**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**mjkcsk**

**Through the Storm: I've got my results and I now know who I'm going to pair up, but because I'm evil, I'm not going to tell any of my readers and let you lot figure it out :D And for your PM, I'm not really going to follow the idea of other fics with one twin being with another twin, because there needs to be a 'whole bond' if you understand me. Think of it as a triangle with Sides and Sunny being two points and someone else being the third. All the lines join together so that would form a whole bond, but love squares don't really work out lol**

**And now I give you chapter 12 of this horribly written piece. I want to say again I'm sorry for the update being so late. School sucks and I'm on holidays now, so I'll try to make it up to you with one update a day :D**

* * *

><p><em>. Bond talk./_

**:. comm. link talk.:**

_ , are you seeing this?./_

_ ./_

Both of the twins began to walk towards the femme, feeling a power beyond their control coming up from deep within their frames and consuming their processor into a state that they could not control and far more primal than what they had felt in a long time.

A deep rumbling cross growl started coming up from deep within their chassis, in ancient Kaonian times it was meant to calm femmes and younglings, and let the other mechs around know who was in charge and had more power. It was also meant to incite dominance and who was leader.

They began to walk towards the frightened femme, who was really quite skinny from lack of energon so that her armour plates didn't quite fit like they used to, with a purposeful stride so that she knew that they weren't afraid of her, yet made it to be slightly intimidating so that she would try not to fight them or feel as if she had a higher place than them.

The two twins felt as if the mech who had hurt her was in the room, but even the dominant programming wouldn't make them attack anyone in the room because Ratchet was there, even it knew that and was afraid of the 'Hatchet'.

The femme (which at the time they didn't know was Supercell or even related to Livetune), began to look slightly less frightened, but tipped her helm back to expose her throat, leaving her vulnerable and at the mercy of the two terrors.

This movement seemed to please said terrors as the rumbling stopped and their frames relaxed slightly.

When they reached her, Sunstreaker knelt down behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap, whilst nuzzling the back of her helm and neck, the Alpha programming silently hoping that this would calm her and her submissive programming would recognise him as the more lethal of the two, making her relax more and be more submissive.

Whilst Sunstreaker was behind her, Sideswipe knelt in front of her, sitting down and pulling her so that she was between the two of them. He also started nuzzling her at the opposite side of her neck to Sunstreaker.

Unknown to them, from the back of the room, Ironhide and Ratchet let out a silent vent, thanking Primus that neither of the twins had attacked them or her and had managed to somewhat calm her down with her counterpart programming to their Alpha.

Over their communication links, they decided that they should leave them be and let the programming dwindle down and let them come to their true senses.

Once out of the room, Ratchet said to Ironhide, "That went far better than I had hoped and expected." In return Ironhide grunted, but mulling over the fact that the Decepticon femme had seemed quite happy in the servoes of the twins, and he knew he recognised her faceplates, but just couldn't place where...

* * *

><p>"Ayo! Bee-bee!" greeted a white and yellow femme, a happy smile on her faceplates and skipped into the rec. room to sit next to Bumblebee, who seemed happy to have the company.<p>

"Have you seen Sides or Sunny today? Earlier on they left saying Hatchet wanted them or something or the other." she asked. Quickly snatching an energon cube off of Cliffjumper who had been walking to his own table, and stalked off grumbling something about being on a diet where everyone snatched your energon off of you. **(A.N:If anyone can place the name of the TV episode I based this off of, a oneshot of your choice will go out to you :D)**

"No, I had thought that the would've been in here terrorizing Tracks and 'Cliff." Bee answered with a slightly worried look on his face.

_/Bless him for always caring about other people/_ Livetune thought to herself, a small smile placing itself on her lip components.

"'Kay then. I was hoping to find them, we were planning one of our most epic pranks on Ironhide." she told him, a grin stretching itself from receptor to receptor on her face.

"I thought you fancied them." Bumblebee teased, a mischievous smile playing itself on his face.

"I don't fancy them for who they are, I fancy them for their bodies. Primus Bee, if all mechs had a chassis like them I could die happily." She joked. It was true that she didn't fancy them, but then again all femmes loved them for their bodies.

'Bee pretended to look put off, but quickly waved goodbye after receiving a comm. link from Jazz, requesting he come for training.

"See ya!" 'Tune yelled after him as he jogged out.

Happy persona fading, the brightly coloured femme mulled to herself about the feelings in her spark, wondering to herself whether 'Cell was dead, or something else had happened.

Unknown to her, a small, red mech watched her from the entrance of the rec. room. He had picked up on her feelings of longing for their twin sister.

_/So that thick femme isn't dead at all./_ he thought evilly. It was unnerving that a youngling this young would have such evil thoughts about killing one of his own family. He quickly left, intending to find out where Supercell was and make sure she died...

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide's POV.<strong>

That femme... I know I've seen her faceplates before. But I can't place where, at all. She seems so familiar, like as if I already know her. Have I met her before the war?

No. Couldn't of. I've never seen that femme before yet I feel as though I have.

Is she a double-agent?

I shall have to speak to RedAlert.

I swear on my life...

* * *

><p><strong>Next time!:<strong>

**Ironhide finds out!  
><strong>

**Sunny, Sides and Cell come back to their senses!**

**And evil, little Asus has a plan forming!  
><strong>

**Please review! 5 reviews for the next chapter to appear please!**


	13. Waking up, and Evil Thoughts!

**Wow. Just... Wow. When I said I'd like at 5 reviews for the next chapter I seriously didn't think I would end up with 18. That's a new record! We're at 58 now! Keep it coming!**

**I lost my muse to do another chapter yesterday, so I'll try to make up for it sometime.**

**Thanks to:**

**TheGhost129: Haha, I wasn't quite aiming for him thinking of Supercell's face, but linking it more to the simalarity between 'Cell and 'Tune.**

**Au2bot Starlight: I wonder too. We'll have to see what my hands come up with :D Thanks. But sadly it's not Scrubs (whatever that is, I've never even heard of it haha)**

**SBPride: Thanks!**

**11comics: Wow you did so many reviews... I think you're the reason why I've got so many now haha A vorn is the Cybertronian equivilent of a year. We have a year, they have a vorn, which I think is roughly 83.2 years. (SOMEONE PLEASE CORRECT ME IF IT'S WRONG!)**

**I can use NightFire instead ;D Thanks for the idea lol (I won't use it)**

**I find it hard to write when 'Cell is the narrator so I prefer using 3rd person. And I don't see why you are waiting for icecream, cuz I don't have any at all. I've only got cookies :D**

**noaccount: I could never make old 'Hide die. I cried in DotM when he did. One of the worst parts of the movie :'(**

**KeepingThemAtBay: because as I said in the first chapter, he's a rotten little glitch and I'll explain why later. You did name him right, I named him after my laptop and it's colour :D I will pair 'Cell with a mech, because I find mechXmech or femmeXfemme hard to do. And also because some readers may protest against it and have my fic taken down :(**

**Chippr: To be honest I thought that chapter was quite long. That was more than a 1,000 words, much more than any of the other chapters I've done so far. If I make them too long, I lose my muse.**

**Bee'sGirl813: Thanks!**

**TwistedAndElegant**

**StarOfIron**

**TargetMaster**

**Haag**

**Let's begin!**

**A.N: IN THE LAST CHAPTER AT THE BEGINNING, IT WAS MEANT TO BE SUNNY AND SIDES TALKING THROUGH THE BOND HOWEVER THE TEXT KEEPS GETTING DELETING. WAS MEANT TO BE "Bro, are you seeing this?" "Yeah."**

_In the medbay..._

It was almost like as if a haze was being lifted from their processors. Things started to become clearer in their vision, the too-bright whiteness of the medbay began to hurt their optics, however quickly dulled to a small ache.

Their processors began to clear, and started to remember what had happened.

They had seen some beautiful-looking femme, scared, and bleeding energon. She was wounded...

_ we cause that?./_ came from Sides' end of the bond.

_ ... I don't think so.../_ Sunny replied.

They had walked over to her and...

_ Primus, please don't tell me we started getting intimate with her../_ Sunstreaker dreaded his brother's answer.

_/.I think we got pretty intimate with the cuddling and all../_ Sideswipe grouched.

_/.I can't belive Hatchet and Ironhide called us in here to do that to her. I'm going to rip them apart for using our programming like that./_

_ too. Leave some for me../_

_/.../_

_ . Don't you think she looks a little like Livetune?./_ Sideswipe pointed out over the twin bond, sending confused emotions and curiosity down it.

Sunstreaker fully opened his optics, turned her around and leaned back to take a proper look at the femme.

It appeared they had all fallen into recharge, she was still recharging and seemed quite peaceful.

Now that Sideswipe had mentioned it, Sunstreaker did see all the striking similarities between the two femmes.

Their build was the same, they appeared to be the same height, and most shocking of all was the fact that both of their faceplates seemed to be mirror images of each other. The only biggest difference was their contrast in colour schemes.

_ 's scary how much she looks like 'Tune. Do you suppose they came off a production line?./_Sunny replied to his twin.

_ . They're not similar enough to be from there. You think they're... twins?./_

_ , we're one of the only sets ever recorded in Cybertronian history./_

_ there's still a chance, right?./_

Before Sunstreaker could answer, the femme between them started to stir.

Shocked, the mechs quickly leaned back and gave her a bit of space to not make her feel threatened. Or molested...

Bright, beautifully coloured, blue optics came only. Also seeming to be bleary before they focused, brightening further when they took in Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's frames being so close.

The femme's face became a mass of emotions. Shock, fear, confusion and pain. Pain probably originating from where Ironhide had shot her down.

"Hey, calm down. We're not gonna hurt you. Right, Sunny?" Sideswipe looked to his twin to give the scared femme reassurance.

"On gladiators honor." he replied, a promise with such deep meaning it appeared she instantly calmed down.

"W-wh... W-who are y-you?" an almost impossibly quiet voice asked. If the twins hadn't of been concentrating on her, they wouldn't of heard it.

"My designation is Sunstreaker, and that ugly aft there is Sideswipe." Sides grumbled about being called ugly, but quickly got over it and gave the femme a warm smile, completely the opposite to his mischievous, predatory or frightening, feral grin he usually had on.

"And yours?" Sideswipe prodded.

"I... I'm Supercell." she quietly answered. Fear still eroding at her spark, but seemed to quickly be disappearing. These mechs didn't seem to be dangerous, despite their size compared to her, and the amount of weapons on them, hidden underneath their armor.

"A beautiful designation to fit a beautiful femme." Sides grinned. It wasn't quite a joke, but he wasn't being totally serious either.

Energon quickly warmed Supercell's faceplates, giving her the Cybertronian equivalent of a blush, and a deep one at that.

She hid her faceplates by looking downwards quickly, only to blush further seeing how close these mechs were to her.

The two terrors, their various names unbeknownst to her, chuckled.

"C'mon, let's get you up. Hatchet will want to know that you're awake now." Sunstreaker said, holding her underneath her arms and pulling her up, just showing how strong he was, and that he only needed to use a fraction of his strength to lift a mech or femme up. But what surprised Sideswipe, was that he didn't seem to mind about his paintjob.

_ 're not screeching like Starscream about your paintjob../_Sideswipe decided to tell him.

_ 's... This one's special. I can feel it../_ and Sideswipe left it at that. Even though they weren't strict believers in Primus, sometimes you didn't question what you felt.

After Ratchet, telling the grumpy medic Supercell was awake, he re-entered his medbay, sat the injured femme on a berth and promptly kicked the two mechs out, shouting to her that they'd see her soon. How soon though was a mystery.

As Supercell led on the berth, staring up at the white ceiling of the medbay while the best medic Cybertron had ever seen was treating her injuries, she thought about what luck she must've had, to have met her idol, two of the hottest mechs she had ever seen. EVER. And if there was a possibility that she could switch factions. She reflected on how hard she had to work in the medbay on the Nemesis, and had to fear any of the command trine coming through those doors at any minute and being beaten, like how Starscream was.

She soon put such thoughts aside. They were depressing. And instead thought about what had led up to her being sat on the floor in between those two twin terrors. A full on flush soon caught her faceplates and turned her helm away to the side so that Ratchet couldn't see her expression. But he already had. And openly laughed at her. Knowing that she remembered what had happened to her when the twins had walked in throught his domain's doors.

Not a single word was spoken between them. Both being comfortable in the silence.

_On the Nemesis..._

Soundwave sat in his chair next to his desk in his quarters. Despite his silent nature, his helm was full of noise and questions.

Should he form a plan to get back the femme?

Was she alright in the Autobot's hold?

He quickly stopped thinking. They weren't allowed to form a plan to get the femme back. Apparently Soundwave was wrong when he thought that the femme was special to Megatron. He had only valued her because she was the only medic on the ship at the time who had any training and was efficient in fixing his soldiers. Days after her disappearance, Hook returned to the massive ship, and Megatron deemed her unworthy enough to be rescued. Hook's skills were better than hers and in Megatron's opinion it was better a mech fixed his soldiers that a femme, who were weak and very likely to possibly be raped by the rowdy and boisterous mechs on the ship. Despite having completely annhilated the Youth Sectors, Megatron did not want any femmes in his faction to be raped by his soldiers. Somehow it just felt wrong when they were sided with him.

Soundwave then thought to how they femme must be coping with the Autobots. They were probably pampering her, fixing injuries and making sure that she got all the respect and energon she deserved.

Soundwave didn't have any particular feelings for this femme, but wanted to make sure that she was safe and that no harm came to her. He felt no desire to take her as a mate or anything else. Maybe she saw him as a mech with emotions but not able to express them. Which was exactly his problem, but not many bot's or con's saw. Not even Megatron.

Having deemed the femme all-well and nothing to concern himself with, he quickly got back to his work infront of him, and not a single thought was spared again for the femme. Aboard the Nemesis, she was totally forgotten now...

_Ironhide's POV_

As I was shooting targets at the shooting range, it suddenly attacked me like a feral 'Con.

I _knew_ where that femme's faceplates came from.

She was identical to _Livetune._

Could they be... Twins?

I had to tell Optimus and Ratchet. Right _now._

I quickly stormed out of the 'range as fast as I could. Startling Mirage who had been training on his shooting skills.

I almost ran to Optimus' office and threw the door open. But he wasn't in here.

I growled. I had to find _someone._

_In Asus' quarters..._

The small, red youngling had datapads, stylus's and everything else he needed for planning strewn around him on the floor and at his desk.

His vorns of violent war games and virtual war simulators had prepared him for this.

In his orginial plan many vorns ago, he had thought that lying to his twins sisters and getting Supercell to join the Decepticon's would get her killed. Evidently not.

He knew the signs when one twins was near the other. They displayed emotions and body language that they themselves did not know they emitted. So this either meant that the Nemesis was nearby, or his wretched sister was already on board.

She was sneaky and quiet enough to be in SpecOps, but she wasn't the kind of bot that would do those kinds of things.

Although she hated bloody things and Cybertronian's innards, she would probably be a medic to help the wounded, she had always felt sorry for those who were less fortunate and injured.

But he hated her even more that her hate for energon covering injured mechs.

He was beginning to forget why he hated her so, but in the end he always remembered why and his hate grew tenfold. She wouldn't play with him because she thought her Academy studies were always more important, she wouldn't use her credit money to buy him new war games for his holo-game generator, and she always dobbed on him when he stole something from a shop or a mech or femme passing by in the street. She always got him into so much trouble for doing something so worthless! Besides, those other bots didn't matter as much as he did, because he was better than anyone else.

With renewed vigour, he looked over all of his plans again. 223 of them. If one backfired he still had 222 of them left.

Perfect.

With a sick, little, twisted smirk on his what should be, innocent faceplates, he began to prepare what he would need and who he had to steal it from.

**Yeah... Asus really is an evil little b****** isn't he? I hate him so much, but he plays a role here. Should he die? What do you think?**


	14. Med Bay and Twin's private thoughts

**Sorry everyone! I went on tour last week and thought I would have internet access where I was. Apparently not. So I'm sorry to have made you all suffer!**

**The results are incredible! Almost everyone who reviewed said they wanted Asus to die! Wow!**

**Thanks to:**

**Au2bot Starlight: :D**

**noaccount (Guest): There was a new defintion to the term 'to cry' when Ironhide left the movie. And soz, but I think I'm alright with deciding what happens lol. I've got enought ideas and know where I want to go with this.**

**KeepingThemAtBay: Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anything from that point of view :O And it might be 'mech's' when/if he dies :D (If you know what I mean)**

**TheGhost129: Sorry? I don't quite understand. If you mean the nicknames 'Cell is Supercell and 'Tune is obviously Livetune. Or if you mean what Ironhide is talking to himself then absolutely, he is talking about 'Cell.**

**Piplup13: I know he is. Thank you :D**

**Repenned: I like that thought process. May I use?**

**Kae88: Thank you :) You don't think he should die? I think he's quite hard to write and I can't wait to get rid of him. Oh thanks! That will solve so much! Thank you! It's been really irritating trying to write and then you find out almost a whole converstation has disappeared :'( Thank you! I didn't think they were that good ':)**

**FireChild24**

**Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter**

**11comics: Now that I think about it, I'm not entirely sure. If you find some other fics with the correct times in them it should help. Wrong. Decepticons DROOL. I mean, really, what would you do if the Autobots and Decepticons really came to Earth? Would you help the 'cons? 'Cuz if you did I would never be able to finish this fic because I would be DEAD. Besides, most of the Autobots (Dino, 'Bee, Sideswipe) are hot robots XD**

**WingBladeWeaver1357: I want them to meet but I'm not sure whether I should hold it off or not. Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><em>In the rec. room...<em>

* * *

><p>"Heya 'Tune. How are you feeling?" Bumblebee asked kindly.<p>

"Boredboredboredboredboredboredbor-"

"Okay, okay! I get it. You're bored. Do you have _anything_ to do?" 'Bee sat down at a table with a cube of energon in his hand, and another in the other which he placed infront of the yellow and white femme.

"Well... Yes and no." she replied. Taking a huge gulp of energon which was decidedly unfemme-like.

"What do you mean?" 'Bee asked amused.

"Well... I _could_ clean my quarters, or clean the meeting room, or clean the ship, or clea-"

"Right-right-right. All you can do is clean. So why don't you do it?" 'Bee asked with a smile which he quickly hid underneath his hand to pretend a cough. He couldn't _wait _for this.

"I hate cleaning."

For a really, really odd reason, 'Bee burst out laughing. Could've been something the twins' put in the energon, or it could've been something to do with the fact that he knew this femme and her answer would be entertaining.

Livetune gave the yellow mech a dirty look and quickly left the rec. room. She threw a smile and a wink over her shoulder to let the mech know that it was a joke.

She decided to go to the med. bay and collect some datapads to give to OP. Save Ratchet having to go there, he was busy enough as it was.

When she reached the doors, she heard Ratchet's voice and one so familiar but couldn't place. What?...

She quickly opened the doors and stepped inside. What she saw shocked her so bad she felt ready to purge.

Sat on a berth with a smile on their faceplates aimed at Ratchet was a black and light blue, leathe femme.

At the sound of the doors opening she turned her helm to look at the intruder and the shock on her faceplates mirrored Livetune's.

Is this-

* * *

><p><em>In Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's quarters...<em>

* * *

><p>"Bro, you have to admit it. That femme in the med. bay is identical to Livetune." Sideswipe prodded his brother with a digit which was quickly batted away.<p>

"I know. I'm not dumb, aft-hole." Sunstreaker replied curtly. Taking back his hand, he resumed his sketching on a canvas of the femme, Supercell, his processor reminded him. In this quick sketch she was looking up at the two Cybertonian moons on a beautiful, clear night where all the stars shone brightly, and she was stood in a stunning Praxian crystal garden.

Sideswipe looked at the sketch. Although it lacked colour, he could tell that Sunny was going to make this one of his best pieces ever. And Sunny made sure every piece was amazing or he'd scrap it.

He let out a sigh. And went back to sitting on his and his brother's large, double-berth where he continued to buff his armour. He and his brother _had_ to sleep right next to each other, where they were in touching distance. Ever since they were newsparks they refused to be seperated from each other in recharge. It could be guessed as an insecurity thing, but it made them feel better, their sparks were happy at being close and their recharge was deep and satisfying.

Looking up to glance at his brother entrapped in making the sketch look good, he looked around at their shared room.

It was a tip-hole. And it really needed to be tidied up. Especially if they were able to get the femme to come to their berth. There were canvases, paints, pencils, rags, polishes, and all other kinds of crap strewn about the room.

"We need to clean this room."

The statement was obvious but it held the importance that both mechs shared. Sunstreaker shared the same feelings. Their room _was_ a crap-hole.

"We'll start on it soon." was Sunny's reply.

Sides' hummed and resumed his polishing.

However, both of the mechs were oblivious to the scheming going on in a room just a few doors down the the quarter's deck...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, but that's all I feel I can do today. I may have some more chapters for you tomorrow but I've run out of inspiration to make this one longer. Please review!<strong>


	15. You little

**Sorry for a long wait but school sucks!**

**Thanks to:**

**KeepingThemAtBay: Nah, when I wrote it my room was actually quite clean haha. Thank you!**

**11comics: This isn't Animated, if it was then I would've put it in that catagory, and if you haven't noticed, they haven't even met the humans and they're not at all that far into the war. They've literally only just left Cybertron.**

**RedStripe: I've got my own ideas thanks :)**

**SBPride: Thank you!**

** .Singer: I love Sunny lol**

**Chippr: Thanks!**

**Carolina's Evil Angel**

**Rose of Dusk**

**Neon01: thanks! I thought that since they're twins, they'd know what to look for, right?**

**Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl: thank you! I think you might need a new keyboard lol.**

**WingBladeWeaver1357: 'Tune will always accept 'Cell! I think I'm turning slightly evil with the way Asus is going lol**

"SUPERCELL!" Livetune screamed with happiness. The twin bond exploding violently open and massive currents of happiness, joy, sorrow and guilt washing through it like a tidal wave.

"LIVETUNE!" Supercell screamed just as loudly as her twin.

Both twins launched themselves at each other, enveloping each other in a crushing hug, as if neither wanted to ever let go. Supercell started to cry, Livetune patting her head as both femmes comforted each other.

"It's alright, it's alright. We're never going to be seperated ever again. Ever." Livetune soothed her twin. The bond still open and happiness and joy still flowing though not as violently as before.

Ratchet stood, watching with a smile on his faceplates. He decided to leave, and quietly left the distraught femmes to each other, shutting the doors firmly behind him.

"Where were you all this time? I thought you were dead or worse!" Supercell sobbed into her twin's shoulder plates.

"I've been here on the Ark all this time, silly. Where were you?" Livetune replied, running a soothing hand over her twin's head in a comforting gesture.

"On the Nemesis aft-pipe. Asus told me you were going to join the 'Cons, so that's where I went." she replied, ceasing her crying, lifting her head to look at her sister.

Shocked, Livetune replied, "The Nemesis? But he told _me_ that you were going to join the Autobots. How the _Pit_ did you survive on the Nemesis?"

"That lying little-. I'm going to kill him. I'm not joking." Supercell said fiercly. Not a hint of humour evident anywhere in her voice or spark.

"No, please, 'Cell, don't. He might've made a mistake!" Livetune tried to grab her twin as she stormed off to the med. bay doors, intent on finding Asus and giving him one Pit of a spanking.

"Mistake my aft. He did it on purpose, I know he did." 'Cell grumbled, opening the doors, only to run straight into a bright yellow frame which started to purr as soon as her armor came into contact with it.

"Well, hello." A decidedly sexy voice greeted her.

Supercell whipped her head up to look at a smirking faceplate of Sunstreaker and a manically grinning one of Sideswipe looking over his shoulder-plate at the femme.

"Oh, frag." Livetune cursed.


	16. Crush!

**I'm sorry it's taken me uber long to update and that last chapter was SUPER short! I started writing the next paragraph and left it there. Several months later I come back and forget what I was supposed to write.**

**My summer holidays are coming up pretty quickly, this week, next week and then I'm free! The only reason I can write now is because I have work experience which means I actually have time to do my homework and clean my bedroom. Once I'm free of school for 5-6 weeks, I PROMISE I will update at least once or twice a week.**

**But we warned, I might not be able to upload much at all from September onwards, as it will be my final year at school so I'll be having exams right, left and centre.**

**Thanks to:**

**transfan 15**

**Spirit Kiss: Thank you :) I'm not totally sure how to write kill scenes but I'll tackle that obstacle when I get there**

**hopeseternalflame**

**Scarecrowlovinggirl98: Well then, here it is! :D**

**KreideMausi**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**

**Au2bot Starlight**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! ONLY SUPERCELL, ASUS AND LIVETUNE BELONG TO ME, PLEASE ASK PERMISSION BEFORE USING THEM BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF FINDING THEM USED ON FICS THAT HAVEN'T EVEN ASKED! THAT'S STEALING AND PLAGERISM!**

"... Oh." said Supercell quietly, looking up at the twins with a slightly worried look on her faceplates.

"So, we heard you were going to 'spank' someone, that's rather kinky isn't it?" Sideswipe's huge grin managed to get bigger as he gained a cocky look on his face yet still seemed to be mischieveous.

Livetune's faceplates blushed and marched towards the twin terrors. "Alright, that's it you two. Get out. Now. We don't want you here." as she started to push them out, but before she could push Sunstreaker out he quickly grabbed her hand and moved it away from him, muttering something about his paint under his breath.

"Hey, 'Tune, s'alright. They can go find some other femme to flirt with." Supercell eyed them and started to move away, quickly deciding to shut the door, pushing the thought throught the newly reopened bond to Livetune, who started pushing them out again more vigourously.

The twins protested and complained, but their noise was silent when the doors were shut in their faceplates.

"..." Livetune glanced at Supercell through the corner of her optic, catching her having a slight blush to her cheekplates.

"Are you blushing?" Supercell's faceplates turned warmer still in embarrasment.

"Oh my Primus! You are! Do you have a crush on them?" Livetune blurted out, quickly getting into Supercell's faceplates.

The black and blue femme started to splutter.

"W-what?! N-n-no! Of course not! Why would I? I've practically only just met them!"

"You do know there's that saying, love at first sight?"

"How can I get a crush on them when they cornered me on the battlefield and started pulling sexy moves on me?"

"Oh my Primus! You've just admitted they're sexy!"

"W-what?! I _so_ did not!"

The bantering and arguing continued. Much to the amusement of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood outside of the medbay doors, eavesdropping, albeit with a somewhat serious expression.

* * *

><p>"You think she likes us like that?" Sideswipe asked tentatively to Sunstreaker once they were back in their quarters (although 'quarters' didn't seem quite right, seeing as it was a slag tip with all kinds of rubbish, paints, disused canvasses, and old empty energon cubes).<p>

"Dunno. It could just be a passing crush, or..." Sunstreaker trailed off, floating into thought.

"Or what?" Sideswipe inquired from his cross-legged position on the double-berth, tilting his helm at Sunstreaker as he continued to pace infront of their berth, stepping over all of their combined crap.

"Or it could be real, like we really were meant to be sparkmates."

"Woah? Whoever mentioned anything about her becoming our sparkmate?" asked Sideswipe surprised.

"Dunno." huffed Sunstreaker, his well-known grumpy attitude coming back as he deposited himself next to Sideswipe and laid back.

"Even if she was meant to be with us, what about Livetune? Would we supposed to mate to her aswell?"

"No, I don't think I'd ever be attracted to Livetune like that. We'd have to ask Ratchet about that, but even then I don't think he'd have much data about it, twins' aren't that common."

"Suppose so." Sideswipe replied, a large yawn threatening as his systems tried to cycle more air to keep him awake. Looking over to Sunny he saw he had already budged over to his side of the berth and started to go into recharge.

Silently commanding the lights to turn off, he laid down and started to drift off, but not before whispering, "'Night, Sunny."

"'Night, Sides" was faintly heard before silence took over.

* * *

><p>In a darkened room, the ominous faceplates of Megatron shone dimly on a terminal, and young faceplates were slightly illuminted from the light projected.<p>

"Hello Megatron. I have a proposal."

"Ah, indeed let's hear it out then, Asus."


	17. Shortest chapter yet

**Sorry for the ****super late update, I didn't keep to my promise :'(**

**Thanks to:**

**Spirit Kiss : Thank you :)**

**KeepingThemAtBay : :D**

**CuteSparkling**

**11comics : Hmmm, 'Cell's vehicle mode... Well, I guess since they're still on Cybertron, she'd have a Cybertronian alt mode. I guess their version of a car really but without the wheels etc.**

**Scarecrowlovinggirl98 : I'm glad you get what I was trying to achieve :D You're very smart! haha**

**SomeoneThatExists**

**transformationsgirl**

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS : Thank you :) But you may need to change your username lol**

**Chippr : Thank you :) We'll get there eventually.**

**Dawn Racer**

**movielover121796 : Thank you :) And I love your fics :D**

**Guest : Thank you :) omg! I never saw his name like that lol! I just named him after my laptop because it's temperamental! hahaha**

**blackheartedfeather : Oh my gosh! Thank you! You don't need to add any of your OC's. As long as you tell me you're making one I'd be more than happy to let you! Thank you! You can use any of my OC's from any of my fics :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. Sorry for the super late update, I can't even remember the last time I updated for you guys! I'm so sorry!<strong>

**I may not be able to update much this year because I'm in my final year, and I've got to start searching for a college, sooo, wish me luck :)**

**I will try to update, however I cannot guarantee it. Should I get some free time, I definately will.**

**So sorry this chapter is so very short, but I started it after the last update, left my laptop for a long time and totally forgot where I wanted to go with it. So I'll get it together soon :)**

**Bye all :D**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>"'Cell has a crush on the twins'~ 'Cell has a crush on the twins'~"<p>

Wrenches, tools and all other sorts of crap sailed through the air which Livetune masterfully dodged.

"SHUT. UP! Stop singing before I end up kicking you in the faceplates!" yelled an angry Supercell, more than ready to punch her twin till she was nothing more than useless metal on the floor.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that! I was only playing and you know it!" whined Livetune, peeking her helm round the corner of a cabinet to avoid her twin's makeshift missiles.

"I don't care if you're playing or if you're being serious. Shut up. First of all I need to have a wash and a good wax, then we need to find out who set us up." Supercell told her twin, pacing the floor in the med. Bay by the doors.

It was already very late into the cycle, and the non-return of Ratchet must have meant that he'd forgotten he'd left another pair of twins in his medbay and fallen into recharge somewhere.

"Wow. You are so vain. Like _Sunstreaker~_" taunted Livetune.

"So? Everybody's got to look after themselves. I think we should have a good recharge, then start finding out who set us up. Maybe you could ask Jazz if he could help us." Suggested Supercell.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get to it."

And the two wandered off to Livetune's quarters to bunk down for the night. Little did they know what a certain mech was up to.


	18. No nice berth for me

**Hey everyone!**

**Wow, what a long wait! I'm on half-term at the moment, and this is my last week so I probably won't be able to update again until in abuout 6 or 7 weeks. I would update again, but I have to revise for my exams next week.**

**Thanks to:**

**Blitzwings sister**

**CybertronsLegacyMystic: Thank you for the favourites :)**

**Skyress98: Thank you**

**YamamotoFan**

**CuteSparkling**

**Silent Midnight Shadow**

**LapisLazuliRose**

**Chippr: I'm thinking of some colleges near me, and I'm really thinking about Cirencester, then maybe (possibly) New College but I don't know. I'm really not keen on staying on for Sixth Form, I've had enough of secondary school now XD. We don't have school years like the Americans do (I'm guessing you are in the USA), and I think what you call 'Freshman' (no idea if that's right), we call it Year 12. Thank you, and I'll be sure to take it easy. Although it is really difficult to mess up, and if you do mess up, there has to be something seriously wrong with you cuz here, if you find you don't like a course, you can drop it and pick up another one (only applies to the first few weeks on college) or start totally over. But thank you :)**

**KeepingThemAtBay: Thanks :)**

**Merlin (Guest): Thank you, but most of my chapters are so short because I run out of the will to carry on after a while, but also because I have the busiest scheduel ever and it's difficult to try and update regularly.**

**blackheartedfeather: I know right?! I wish I'd never created him haha**

**TheAwesome101**

**CeciliawillsayHYPER: thank you, but as I said, my chapters aren't very long because I run out of will or I'm busy :)**

**Bee4ever: Yes it is!**

**11comics: Thank you!**

**Lina Marie: Uhh? Thank you? Sorry, not sure how to reply to that haha**

**Twilight-lover106**

**XxSideswipe'sGirlxX: No offense, but I'm Sideswipe's girl (and Sunny's) ;D**

**SarahBloomSakura: Thank you :)**

**Wow! Look at all these replies! :O**

**I don't think I've ever mentioned this, or ever said it, but I've pictured both Supercell and Livetune having retractable visors. So, from now on, they have visors and I will try to say when the have retracted them.**

**I don't own Transformers! Only Asus, Supercell and Livetune! And also! This chapter is almost 1000 words long without the AN!**

:. ... .: = **Comm. link**

_/ ... /_ = **bond talk**

* * *

><p>"I'm evil and I know it~" sungmuttered a little red mech, Asus.

He was digging around through some boxes throughout his quarters, literally, throughout. Underneath his berth, in alcoves in his small, private wash-racks, in chest's of drawers', behind the door, anywhere you could possibly think of.

At this particular moment in time, Asus was trying to find some documents of his sisters Supercell and Livetune, and any other enemies he had, even ones he had made while a was still a newspark. These documents had all the information one needed to know about these bots, strengths, weaknesses, ambitions, careers, jobs, function, history, the lot. He had gotten these courtesy of Swindle several vorns back, trading in the turbo-puppy his creators had bought for the family unit as a present, and declared the pup had 'ran away' only weeks after it's anticipated arrival at the home, no one knew where it had gone and Asus didn't know what had happened to it, not that he cared in the slightest.

"Aha! Here they are!"

Hidden underneath a sort of basement/trap door thing underneath his berth, were the documents.

Sorting through many datapads (too many for a youngling like Asus, no youngling should ever hate as many bots as he did), he came across Supercell's.

"(mumbling and muttering through the different sections of the datapad) Oh. Here," an evil grin stretched across his faceplates, "'Strengths; stealth, medical, spying, communications (amateur). Weaknesses; twin Autobot Livetune, friends/family (creators deceased), enemy capture.' So then, Supercell. Which side is the enemy now? Autobot? Or Decepticon?" He sneered, thinking to himself whether the femme had switched factions upon arrival at the Ark and discovery of her twin.

The young mech with too much hate, envy and greed, opened a secured comm. line to the feared Decepticon leader Megatron.

:. Greetings, Lord Megatron. I have come across some information that you may find very useful for the extraction of Supercell and deactivation of many Autobots. .: Asus

:. Excellent work, my apprentice. .: The malicious grin on the warlord's faceplates could almost be heard over the line.

* * *

><p>Despite plans for having a wash, wax and recharge in her twin's quarters, Supercell only managed the wash and wax before being captured and dumped into the Autobot brig, courtesy of Ironhide.<p>

"Slagging mech, doesn't bloody understand how uncomfortable it is down here..." Supercell muttered to herself, complaining in her helm of the damp, cold and darkness of the brig. Although silently complimenting herself over how clean her plating now was, as it hadn't been as good as this since the start of the war, because of the lack of free wash-racks in the Decepticon's bases and the vulnerability of her in the Decepticon ranks, especially while she was in the wash-racks.

"Happy down here?" a smug voice sounded just outside of the energon bars to the cell.

Two mechs, one bright yellow and the other cherry red stood outside of the bars.

Sideswipe was grinning, although not nastily, whilst Sunstreaker just looked like he wanted to be somewhere else, although he was not feeling this on the inside. Quite content to be with his twin and the femme.

"No I'm not. I'm extremely tired and I'd quite like to sleep in a proper berth." Supercell grumped, her unhappiness obviously showing in her tone.

"Our berth?" questioned Sideswipe cheekily, although he did not mean it, only to push her buttons.

Supercell scowled at him, and promptly said, "Get out."

"Don't be so harsh, femme. We brought you some energon." Sunstreaker said for the first time since being down there, and pulled out a full, fresh cube of energon from his subspace.

Supercell's mouth was watering from the sight of the good energon. The fuel on the Nemesis had been watery, was not properly refined, and most of the bots often had to make do with high-grade instead, although the side effects was most of the time there were semi-overcharged mechs on the ship while they were supposed to be on strict duty.

Sunstreaker stepped forward, deactivated the bars and handed the cube to the femme who took it gratefully, mumbling a quick 'Thank you' before downing the whole cube in almost one go.

"Geez, you need to refuel badly, don't you?" Sideswipe commented, the cheekiness now gone and seeing now just how much the femme had been starving.

_/ Don't give her another cube or she'll be sick. / _sent Sunstreaker to Sideswipe.

_/ I understand. I think this femme deserves more respect than is given to her, she looks like she's actually been starving whilst she was on the Nemesis. I'll ask her how high her fuel levels are. /_

"Hey, uh, 'Cell? Just how high are your fuel levels?" questioned Sideswipe to the femme with a cocked optic-brow.

"Uhh... 27%." supplied the femme, trying desperately to get the remaining tiny droplets of fuel still left in the now empty cube of energon.

_/ That's bad. We should tell Ratchet. /_ said Sideswipe.

_/ I've already sent a comm. to him. He'll take her back up to the med. bay and set up an IV on her. / _replied Sunstreaker.

"Ratchet'll be here soon to take you up to the medical bay." Sunstreaker informed the black and blue femme (not bruised).

"Okay." Supercell mumbled, her visor dimming in preparation for recharge.

The mechs shared a quick glance with each other and decided to wait for the medic to arrive and escort them back up the the med. bay.

However no one was aware of the red mech watching them...


	19. Just a filler really

**WOW.**

**Sorry guys, it's been FOREVER since I last updated.**

**And I apologise profusely. Mainly because it was my final year of secondary and I had GCSE's to concentrate on.**

**I'm going to college this year! Whooo!**

**I understand I have a lot of American readers, but I think our version of college (Britain), is the equivalent of high school in America. I'm really not sure. **_**(P.S. If anyone has any questions what they UK is like or the school system, please PM me and ask, because most likely I will end up asking you what yours is like XD).**_

**Sorry again guys!**  
><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**XxSideswipe'sGirlxX : OMG. They are SO not yours. jks haha. But srsly.**

**Guest : Thanks! I was kind of basing it off they stereotypical sibling (AKA mine because we hate each other.)**

**11comics**

**Guest : Yeah... That's kind of because I haven't yet gotten to Earth because it would've been REALLY hard to start explaining from there...**

**KeepingThemAtBay : I could never forget about this fic. I just never have time haha.**

**SparkSong**

**Autobotsrawesome**

**Lina Marie**

**Kit (guest) : I'm constantly trying to make this fic better, and I PROMISE it will.**

**TwinsMadness**

**Luna Uchiha666 : Thanks!**

**EisForElephant**

**Lucky Girl 81**

**professionalemail101 : Thank you for your enthusiasm!**

**Lil' Tortuga**

**Elven Silver Power Ranger**

**CharitinaX**

**medgirl98**

**Renzin**

**Ktk1477**

**Tingara Mingara**

* * *

><p>Lights dimmed in the Autobot medical bay, Ratchet quietly shuffled about, tending to this and that which needed to be done, without disturbing the sleeping femme, Supercell, led out on a berth comfortably in the far corner of the medbay, hooked up to a constantly dripping IV whilst she recharged deep and soundly.<p>

On the inside, Ratchet's processor was worried about the femme, about how she could have stayed online for so long with such a low energy supply and not looked like a stray cyber-hound that had been living off nothing of the streets of Kaon for several vorns.

Ratchet turned around to stare at the femme for a small while.

_'This youngling is ever so lucky...'_ he thought mournfully, despite the fact that she had not offlined.

Supercell was deep in recharge, without any memory files coming up or the like, it would've been described as 'dreamless'.

**:. Hey, Ratch? .:**

Ratchet very almost toppled over a trolley full of surgical supplies in his surprise of the comm. and silently cursed.

**:. What? .: **he replied rudely, although there was no maliciousness behind it.

**:. Is she okay? I mean, she could've been so sick, and... and... .: **worried Livetune endlessly.

**:. Don't worry so much, femme. She should be fine in a joor or two's. But I think Prowl and Optimus would prefer her being in the brig, despite how much you trust her. .:**

**:. That's a bummer. Would I... Do you think I'll be allowed to visit her often down there? .: **asked Livetune hopefully. The worry and nervousness detected in her voice was rare to hear as she was usually so happy so much of the time. Her carefree-ness almost rivalled Jazz's.

**:. You'd have to ask. Go and get some recharge. It's late. .: **said Ratchet softly. Hoping that a calmer, softer voice would convince the femme more than a sharp one would.

**:. Okay. See ya later, Ratch. .: **and she closed the line.

Ratchet turned back to look at Supercell who had not moved a cable, and most likely wouldn't for the next few days. He was in awe of the femme, yet, wondered. How would she survive on this ship full of Autobots, and is she really as good as Livetune says?

* * *

><p>In a darkened room, dim, red lights scattered throughout to give the mroom an ominous feel for the wicked young life inside, Asus had been plotting for cycles.<p>

"I'm so sick and tired of that damn femme coming back into my life. I hate her! I hate her!" he yelled to no one, not that anyone would have heard him anyway.

_'She's been moved to the med bay and now she's being constantly watched. I have no way to offline her without being caught or letting the Decepticons get on ship without me being caught in the act! I'm SO stuck!' _he mentally spoke to himself.

_'But... If I offline her... I'll lose Livetune...' _he muttered to himself. His preference for one of his sisters showing through.

He shuffled through different datapads, all showing how to deactivate someone, and different Decepticons to contact, should they get the chance to get on board and cause fatalities.

He then found one datapad that would work to kill or make Supercell seriously ill.

A wicked grin covered his face, no innocence or youngling naivety could be seen. He was all evil. His optics even tinted a slight red...

* * *

><p>Two twins, one red, one yellow laid on a doubled berth and stared up at the ceiling together.<p>

"Y'know..." Sideswipe started, then trailed off.

"What?" asked Sunstreaker, turning his helm to look at his brother.

"I... kind of like that femme. Supercell. Do you?" he said, turning to also look at his twin.

Sunstreaker scowled. "What kind of like do you mean? She's good to look at. But I'm not crushing on he-... Oh my Primus. You crush on her." his scowl instantly disappeared. And a bewildered look covered his face.

Sideswipe blushed slightly. "Wh- I SO do not!" he insisted. He pleaded with his optics at Sunny, who only grinned at him.

"I feel it in our bond! You like her too!" Sideswipe sang, uncovering what his twin had been trying to hide.

It was Sunstreaker's turn to blush, who shut his mouth and turned his head away, no bothering to say anything instead.

Sideswipe faltered.

"Hey... I wasn't trying to be mean." Sideswipe said guility.

But Sunstreaker didn't need to say anything, as acceptance and apology washed over the twin bond. He turned over and curled up next to Sideswipe, who threw an arm over him, and both fell into recharge quite soon.

* * *

><p>"Three parts hydrochloric acid... Half a cup of copper... And... Add some water. Simple enough." smiled the sinister mechling, as he read a datapad. Already planning how to offline his sister, and oh how simple it would be!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again guys! I'd appreciate it of people read the AN at the top.<strong>

**Also, to those who are clever enough, can you guess what Asus is making?**


	20. Really sorry guys!

**Hi everyone,**

**I have a little announcement to make, so this is not a chapte, and I know this is against FF rules, but it needs to be said.**

**A week or so ago, my laptop totally died, the hard drive was burnt to a crisp. We thought it wasn't salvageable, but it was (dangit I really wanted a MacBook XD). The computer guy could save some files, but they were ALL photos.**

**So basically, none of my fanfiction files were saved, inlcuding the next chapter. In fact, ALL of my documents were gone, all that was left were photos I didn't want.**

**Sorry guys!**

**Also, I'd like to ask all of you to TRY and review some chapters, it gives me inspiration, and so I know that there are actually people out there reading it. I was really disappointed with the last chapter's. Plently of new followers, but **_**2**_** reviews, when I know for a fact A LOT of people read it. Kind of disappointing guys.**

**But yeah, sorry for the rant, the next chapter will be in several weeks time, as I'm now in college and wasn't anticipating this much work.**


End file.
